frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił'' historii ciąg dalszy idzie naprzód...
Jak się macie? Witam moich czytaelników znów! ;) Mam chwile czasu to wstawie ten rozdziałek... postaram się teraz, jak obiecałam, częściej... Rozdział dedykuje: Sierpienowi i ElsaWładczyniArendelle (w skrócie EWA-ie) Ale nie przedłużając macie rozdział! Miłego czytania! Rozdział 21 ,,Kończąca się podróż...'' Sanie przekroczyły granice murów Arendell. Gdzie nie gdzie paliły się światła, ale i tak niewiele co było widać. Z różnych uliczek było słychać najdziwniejsze nawet szmery. Ze stajni dobiegało ich rżenie koni. Tak jechali powoli w stronę zamku... >Rynek< Gustaw ciągnął nadal sanie chociaż był już zmęczony, po spotkaniu z wilkami nadal był trochę niespokojny i nasłuchiwał cały czas. Safira i Leon od czasu do czasu coś do siebie mówili, za to Hans i Elsa nie odzywali się do siebie, Królowa czasami tylko zerkała na Księcia. Hans nie mógł znieść już tej ciszy... Hans: Wszystko okej?- Nie miał lepszego pomysłu by jakoś zagadać do Królowej. Elsa: Hm? Tak tak... Wszystko okej... Tylko nadal głowa mnie boli.- Nie czuła się najlepiej, ale nie okazywała tego po sobie. Hans: To nie dziwne, tamten koń prawie cię zabił...- Martwił się o nią, sam nie wiedział czemu, ale się martwił. Kiedyś chciał ją zabić a teraz już wiedział, że to co do niej czuje to nie jest takie zwykłe uczucie. Elsa: Przesadzasz...- Słyszała nutę niepokoju w jego głosie. Nie wiedziała jak ma to interpretować. Hans: Przesadzam? Uzda tego konia wżynała ci się w rękę, głowa cię raczej bez powodu nie boli, a no i byłaś ciągnięta po ziemi, plus prawie cię wilki dopadły. A ty mówisz, że to ja przesadzam? Raczej to ty bagatelizujesz ten problem... Elsa nie chciała z nim rozmawiać więc odwróciła się od niego, nie musiał jej przypominać tego dobrze wiedziała co jej jest. Spojrzała się na swoją rękę obandażowaną wstążką. Hans przyglądał się jej, nie chciał by była na niego zła. Miał nadzieje, że Elsa się chociaż do niego odwróci, ale robił sobie marne nadzieje. Hans:(>myśli< Ale ze mnie kretyn po prostu kretyn!) Elsa: (>myśli< O co mu może chodzić... Dałby spokój, jestem dorosła sama potrafię o siebie zadbać!) Safira przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie i ich rozważaniom. Czuła, że między tą dwójką coś iskrzy. Zastanawiała się jak ich choć trochę rozchmurzyć... Safira: O czym gadaliście?- Odwróciła się w ich stronę. Udawała, że nie słyszała ich rozmowy. Hans i Elsa: O niczym.- W tej chwili spojrzeli się na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Safira: Ale jesteście zsynchronizowani no no! Jak szwajcarski zegarek.- Zachichotała trochę, bo takiej reakcji ich to się nie spodziewała. Po chwili się zorientowała, że patrzą się na nią.: No co? Chciałam wam powiedzieć, ze jesteśmy już całkiem blisko zamku.- Mówiąc to usiadła na swoim miejscu z powrotem normalnie. W tej samej chwili na zamku... >Zamek, Hol< Kristoff chodził po korytarzu zamyślony, zastanawiał się dlaczego Elsa i ,,tych dwóch'' jeszcze nie wróciło, to było faktycznie trochę niepokojące. Zastanawiał się również w jaki sposób jeszcze, może pomóc Annie. W zamku było cicho, większość służby już spała, ale jeszcze parę osób było na nogach. Kris usłyszał jakiś hałas z głównego holu, więc skierował tam swoje kroki. Po chwili wyłożył się jak długi... Kristoff: Co to było?!?- Podniósł się trochę i zobaczył znikającego w przejściu psa, gdy się odwrócił zobaczył nad sobą Króla Stefana, który patrzył na niego z politowaniem... K.Stefan: Może pomóc?- Rzekł chłodnym i sarkastycznym tonem. Kristoff: Dam sobie radeee...- Gdy próbował wstać, Gold biegnąc znów podciął mu nogi i Kris znów siedział na podłodze, chwile potem pies wskoczył na niego, a lekki to nie był. K.Stefan: Wstać dasz rade, ale przegnać tego kundla już ci się nie uda. Kristoff: A to nie przypadkiem pies twojego brata?- Mówiąc to próbował zepchnąć z siebie psa, ale coś mu to nie szło. K.Stefan: Jego.- Przytaknął ze stoickim spokojem, podczas gdy Gold nadal jak by nigdy nic siedział na Kristoffie. Kristoff: To nie możesz go zabrać z łaski swojej?!?- Zaczęła go irytować poważność tego Króla, co on sobie myślał. Patrzył na niego tymi swoimi lodowatymi oczami z jakimś takim rozbawieniem, chociaż tego w ogóle nie było widać. Właśnie te oczy najbardziej denerwowały Kristoffa nie mógł na nie patrzeć. Elsie też nie umiał popatrzeć w oczy, czuł się jakoś gorszy od monarchów. Starał się przyzwyczaić do tego, ze będzie musiał z takimi autorytetami rozmawiać, ale to było coś czego nie lubił chyba najbardziej. Stefan gwizdnął i pokazał na drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec. Gold wpatrywał się w Króla jak by miał ochotę go rozszarpać, ale zszedł z Kristoffa i poszedł niezadowolony na dziedziniec. Krisoff: Dziękuje...- Powiedział to niezbyt miłym tonem wstając z podłogi.: Tan pies chyba za Waszą Wysokością nie przepada? -Dodał trochę sarkastycznym tonem. K.Stefan: Ja go nie lubię, a on mnie. Tak właściwie myślałem, że tylko ja nie śpię. Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Kristoff: Chciałem zapytać o to samo. Tak w ogóle... To jestem Kristoff. K.Stefan: Jesteś narzeczonym Księżniczki? No kto by pomyślał, no cóż mogła zawsze wybrać gorzej... Kristoff: Nie wiem co masz na myśli, ale nie chcę wiedzieć. - Miał wrażenie, że Król specjalnie go denerwuje.: Ty jesteś Król Stefan, tak? K.Stefan: Owszem. Życzę ci miłej nocy... Kristoff: Gdzie idziesz? K.Stefan: Tam gdzie będę mieć trochę świętego spokoju...- Mówiąc to poszedł w stronę schodów, szukał miejsca gdzie mógł by w spokoju przemyśleć to co odkrył w swoich wspomnieniach. Kristoff: Dziwny trochę ten Król. - Powiedział już sam do siebie.: A wkurzający, że nie wiem...- Dodał jeszcze pod nosem... CDN... I to tyle! Mam nadzieje, że rozdział fajny ;) Słuchałam pisząc to piosenki: Viva I Przyjaciele - Muzyki Moc (Videoclip) Pozdrawiam! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach